Bersama
by Minami4847
Summary: Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutnya, pemuda dengan surai pirang itu beberapa kali menarik napas sebelum mempererat pelukan pada kedua lutut. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berada di tempat setenang ini, terlebih ketika sebuah petaka baru saja terjadi.


**Bersama**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL (gaje)**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :** ** _Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutnya, pemuda dengan surai pirang itu beberapa kali menarik napas sebelum mempererat pelukan pada kedua lutut. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berada di tempat setenang ini, terlebih ketika sebuah petaka baru saja terjadi._**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Halo semua, iyah saya publish lagi gegara baca fanfiknya Rei yang Tapal Batas (dan masih sisa ngehype AkaKi kemarin malam) makashi ya buat kalian semua, dan ini lanjutan dari **Terlalu Lama** sama **Andai Saja** , jadi bisa dibaca dulu dua fanfik sebelumnya, tapi kalau gak dibaca juga masih bisa nyambung kok, karena typenya emang type oneshot/?/ Ya udahlah, daripada makin bingung dan saya makin ngelantur, silakan dinikmati, kisah nan abal-abal satu ini~

* * *

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutnya, pemuda dengan surai pirang itu beberapa kali menarik napas sebelum mempererat pelukan pada kedua lutut. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berada di tempat setenang ini, terlebih ketika sebuah _petaka_ baru saja terjadi.

 _'Petaka... ya?'_ Pikirnya, mungkin akan terlalu kejam untuk menyebut sebuah permainan takdir yang tidak sesuai harapan sebagai petaka. Tapi bukankah takdir itu sendiri sudah bertindak jauh lebih kejam ketika ia memutar roda waktu?

Bagai pasangan pengantin yang gagal di atas altar suci, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar menyakitkan, sakit sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Hei, bukankah ia Kise Ryouta yang sanggup menangis bahkan untuk hal kecil sekali pun? Lalu, kenapa ketika selang-selang bantu itu dilepas, kemudian para perawat menarik selimut putih untuk menutup tubuh _nya,_ dia sama sekali tidak bisa meneteskan air mata?

Kenapa...?

Kenapa air matanya seakan berhenti mengalir, namun perasaan yang kini menyelimuti berbalik menusuk, serta mencekik dirinya? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar jika ia masih bernapas saat ini.

"Sei _cchi_..." Kata itu keluar perlahan, kenangan kembali berputar, mengulang kilasan-kilasan yang pernah dan telah terjadi jauh beberapa tahun lalu, kenangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, kenangan ketika pemuda bersurai merah dengan nama Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika ia mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran untuk bergabung dengan klub basket Teikou.

Atau ingatan ketika dengan santainya pemuda bersurai merah itu mengakui perasaannya. Selesai latihan tiga tahun lalu, di ruang ganti klub basket Teikou, dan Ryouta masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat yang diucapkannya, _'Aku menyukai Ryouta. Mau_ _ **mencoba**_ _kencan denganku?'_ dengan santai namun sukses membuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang kala itu tengah mengganti baju membeku dalam beberapa detik.

Demi apa Ryouta harus bersumpah jika saat itu ia tidak salah mendengar, namun ketika mendapati tawa kecil serta senyum lembut yang terukir begitu saja dari sang Akashi muda, sadar atau tidak Ryouta justru mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Saat itu ia bertanya-tanya, apakah benar jika ia juga menyukai seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Entahlah, namun yang pasti, ada rasa panas ketika beberapa kali ia mendapati Seijuurou dekat dengan orang lain, ambil contoh, Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko Tetsuya misalnya. Ia juga merasa marah saat seorang Akashi Seijuurou dekat dengan Momoi Satsuki, padahal ia tahu jika mereka hanya membahas mengenai perkembangan para pemain. Jadi, apa hal itu yang disebut dengan cemburu buta? Sebuah perasaan tidak enak yang mendorongnya untuk bersikap egois.

Namun karena Ryouta tidak cukup baik untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya—yang ia takut malah akan membuat seorang Akashi menjauhinya—jadilah ia yang berakhir untuk mengabaikan Seijuurou untuk beberapa minggu.

Tentu perubahan sikap Ryouta saat itu membuat seorang Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, pasalnya ketika mereka hanya berdua atau ketika Seijuurou mengajak bicara, Ryouta justru memutuskan untuk bergegas atau memilih kabur dengan sejuta alasan, mulai dari yang masuk akal, sampai yang jauh dari kata _absurd_.

 _'Ryouta itu tidak pandai berbohong, jadi ada apa?'_ Ditanyakan ketika sang kapten sudah jengah, terlebih alasan Ryouta yang mengatakan jika ia harus mengunjungi sang nenek dan bermalam selama dua minggu di sana. Padahal mereka tahu jika Ryouta hanya pergi ke Osaka ketika libur panjang tiba. Dan Seijuurou tahu betul jika hal itu hanyalah sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat karena ia _berkunjung_ tiba-tiba mampir ke kediaman Ryouta.

Dengan berat hati saat itu si pirang mempersilakan kapten sekaligus kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ryouta tinggal seorang diri, dan hal itu sedikit banyak mempermudah mereka untuk bicara. Seijuurou pun tanpa basa basi ambil tempat tanpa dipersilakan di sofa panjang yang ada di sana. Sudah bagai rumah sendiri, namun bedanya, jika di saat-saat biasa dia akan memilih untuk menempati kursi berlengan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang, kali itu Seijuurou memilih untuk duduk di sofa panjang—yang Ryouta tahu pasti ada maksud tertentu dibaliknya.

Ryouta kembali bersama dua gelas teh, lengkap dengan kukis buatan tangan yang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah stoples sederhana dengan motif bunga krisan—warisan mendiang _Kaacchan_ tersayang. Seijuurou saat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneput sisi sofa di sampingnya, memita si pirang untuk duduk bersama. Dan masih jelas dalam ingatan Ryouta ketika dengan setengah hati ia duduk di samping kekasihnya, tentu dengan jarak dua bokong karena rasa kesalnya mengembang jadi berkali-kali lipat.

' _Jadi, kenapa?_ ' Ryouta diam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar, pun tidak menghindar ketika Seijuurou dengan santainya meletakkan kepala di atas pangkuannya. Dan Ryouta menghela napas. Akhirnya setelah dua minggu berada dalam aksi mendiamkan-Akashi _cchi_ ia pun mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya ketika sang kekasih berdekatan dengan orang lain. Meski nadanya terdengar merajut, namun saat itu tangannya tidak berhenti untuk terus mengelus puncak kepala si merah.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya mengukir senyum kecil, dia memang tidak tahu mengapa Ryouta mengabaikannya, namun bukan berarti jika ia tidak pernah menduga hal semacam ini untuk terjadi. Atau sebenarnya ia telah merencanakan semuanya, terlebih dengan apa yang ia katakan setelahnya. _'Kalau boleh jujur, aku sengaja melakukannya.'_ Dan reaksi terkejut jelas diperlihatkan oleh Ryouta saat ini. _'Ryouta tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia menykai. Ia juga terlalu dekat dengan Daiki dan Tetsuya, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu bersamanya jika tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Lalu, mungkin satu-satunya cara agar aku tahu jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku adalah dengan membuatnya cemburu. Meski itu bukan cara yang baik.'_

Ryouta membeku dan senyum kecil di wajah itu mengembar seiring diraihnya tangan si pirang yang bebas. Dengan lembut Seijuurou memberi kecupan ringan di sana, dia juga menambahkan, _'Maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Ryouta yang cemburu akan semanis ini.'_ Sementara Ryouta hanya bisa menahan rasa malu dan debaran aneh yang entah sejak kapan datangnya. Alih-alih marah, si pirang itu justru lebih banyak diselimuti oleh rasa malu, malu akan tindakan kekanak-kanakan yang ia lakukan, juga malu karena pujian yang diucapkan begitu saja. Dan ada rasa senang serta hangat di saat bersamaan.

Apa itu yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta? Perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan, juga senang yang berlebihan ketika mereka bersama?

Dari Seijuurou, Ryouta belajar banyak hal. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai, ia tahu bagaimana marahnya cemburu, dan ia tahu bagaimana sesaknya mencintai, namun terlepas dari semuanya, ia tahu bagaimana bahagia karena seseorang yang berharga.

Itu adalah salah satu kenangan yang berharga yang terus berputar ketika mereka terlibat pertengkaran dan hal itu cukup mengukir senyum saat si pirang perlahan mengangkat kepala, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum beranjak dari sana. Rindu sudah tidak bisa bendung, sementara Takdir terlalu banyak bermain, dan Ryouta sudah tidak sanggup menahan semuanya.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan, menuju pinggiran tempat di mana ia berada saat ini. Angin lembut yang sedari tadi bermain dengannya menjadi lebih kencang, seakan melarangnya untuk meneruskan langkah. Namun Ryouta bukanlah seorang anak penurut, dan meneruskan langkah adalah satu-satu pilihan.

Terlebih saat selang-selang dan peralatan lainnya dilepaskan dari tubuh sang kekasih beberapa jam lalu. Juga dengan selimut putih yang digunakan untuk menutup seluruh tubuh pemuda dengan surai merah beberapa waktu lalu. Juga ketika tangis sesenggukan pecah dari beberapa teman yang ada di sana. Dan anehnya Ryouta yang gagal menerima kenyataan justru hanya bisa menatap kosong ketika tubuh—atau lebih tepatnya jasad—sang kekasih berlalu untuk dibawa kembali.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini _ssu_... tapi... aku ingin bersama Sei _cchi_..."

Dan dengan itu dirinya pun menembus kumpulan angin yang melawannya.

 _'Memang apa yang Ryouta tidak sukai?'_

 _'Mati dalam keadaan tidak cantik.'_

 _'...'_

Ryouta menutup matanya, membiarkan kenangan beberapa bulan lalu meluap begitu saja bagai gelembung-gelembung air, dan entah bagaimana raut penuh tanya dari sang Kapten terukir jelas dalam benaknya.

Semua itu berlangsung tidak lama, sesaat dia menembuh udara, melawan kumpulan angin yang seakan mencoba menahannya, dan sesaat kemudian rasa sakit segera menyelimuti. Menciptakan syok berat yang membuat kesadarannya menghilang sempurna. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri sebuah jawaban yang ia lontarkan beberapa bulan lalu sempat muncul kepermukaan,

 _'Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sei_ cchi _, maka aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk terjun bebas dari gedung bertingkat! Meski tidak cantik, tapi jika itu bisa mengantarkan pada Sei_ cchi _dengan segera, aku tidak tidak keberatan kok!'_

lengkap dengan raut tidak percaya dari sang Kapten yang kemudian menjadi penutup kilasannya.

.

.

.

 _Sepasang_ hazel _membuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menemukan dirinya berada di tempat asing yang tidak pernah ia tahu sama sekali. Sebuah ruang putih yang entah berapa luasnya, karena sejauh mata memandang, hanya hamparan berwarna putih yang mengelilinginya._

 _'Apa aku ada di Surga?'_

 _Begitulah yang pemuda pirang itu pikirikan, dia mulai berkeliling, mengambil beberapa langkah dan mencari entah apa yang akan di temukannya nanti. Mungkin sesuatu yang... tidak asing?_

 _"Aku tahu Ryouta itu bodoh, tapi bertindak sembarangan seperti itu?"_

 _DEG!_

 _"Memangnya dia sudah tidak punya otak?"_

 _Saat itulah Ryouta memutar tubuhnya, menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris senada menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Ada perasaan kesal pada sepasang rubi itu, namun Ryouta tahu jika tidak hanya kekesalan yang ada di sana._

 _Cepat si pirang berlari, merentangkang kedua tangan sebelum berakhir dengan memeluk sosok yang amat dirindukannya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, hanya pelukan erat pelepas rindu yang dibalas dengan tidak kalah eratnya._

 _"Aku... aku benar-benar merindukan Sei_ cchi _..."_

 _Ucap si pirang yang kemudian dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman hangat dari kekasih hatinya, Akashi Seijuurou._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[FIN]**


End file.
